


Cuando han sido suficientes cereales

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivir en el Inframundo era, por regla general, algo complicado, pero las cosas tendían a complicarse mucho más cuando a Deméter se le ocurría bajar a visitar a su hija y a su familia política.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando han sido suficientes cereales

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad, no tenía planeado escribir esto. Simplemente surgió un día mientras intentaba dormir y fue demasiado tierna como para no escribirlo. Sinceramente, Deméter nunca ha sido de mis dioses favoritos, ni dentro de los mitos originales ni dentro de la serie, y hace algunos meses un amigo me sugirió que escribiera una historia en donde Perséfone defendiera a Nico de Deméter, pero lo dejé en la lista de ideas hasta la semana pasada.
> 
> Cuando escribí Controvento,estaba algo nerviosa acerca de cómo se tomarían la relación entre Nico y Perséfone, pero para mi -muy grata- sorpresa, les gustó, y dado que lo que escribo debe ser 1- aprobado por mí y 2- bien recibido por ustedes, fue que decidí seguir experimentando con ellos.
> 
> Así que, esta historia está dedicada a toas esas personas que de alguna o de otra forma y por uno y otro fanfic mío me han dicho que Perséfone parece "más humana" cuando está con Nico. ¡Espero que la disfruten! ;)

Vivir en el Inframundo era, por regla general, algo complicado, pero las cosas tendían a complicarse mucho más cuando a Deméter se le ocurría bajar a visitar a su hija y a su familia política.

Un buen ejemplo era esa misma mañana, en la que, para poca alegría de la familia de Hades, a Deméter se le había ocurrido interrumpir su desayuno, haciéndose aparecer en la antesala del palacio de su hermano, alegando que quería ver a su hija, aunque eso era sólo una verdad a medias, puesto que cada vez que se presentaba en el Inframundo invertía la mayoría del tiempo en hacerle saber a Hades el desprecio que él le inspiraba y en informarle que seguía desaprobando el matrimonio de su hija, Perséfone.

El humor de Deméter, siempre algo amargo y dada a hablar a los gritos como era no mejoró cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Nico, el hijo de Hades pero no de Perséfone, también se encontraba ahí abajo.

Sinceramente, a Deméter era la única a la que algo así la sorprendía. Si el crío quería entrar en los dominios de su padre estaba en su derecho de hacerlo, y quizás lo único genuinamente sorprendente en toda esa situación era que Deméter sintiera que realmente tenía una razón para opinar acerca de la presencia del chico cuando no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo.

Además, si alguien tendría que haber tenido un problema con Nico, ésa sin duda era Perséfone y, sinceramente, hacía mucho que había dejado de guardarle rencor a un niño por algo que ni siquiera era su responsabilidad.

Desgraciadamente para todos, Deméter no compartía la opinión de su hija, y se mostraba tan discreta sobre ello como con el desprecio que sentía por el propio Hades.

Esta vez, a diferencia de las muchas anteriores en las que Deméter se había aparecido en el palacio de su hermano de improviso, las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono casi tan rápido como Deméter comenzó sus críticas de siempre.

–No puedo creer, Hades –remarcó, con notable hastío– que en dos mil años no hayas podido cambiar esta decorado tan lúgubre.

–Yo escogí la decoración, madre –intercedió Perséfone de manera cortante, mientras Hades sólo rodaba los ojos con fastidio, aunque Deméter continuó mirando al dios del Inframundo con desprecio.

A la declaración de Perséfone siguió un glorioso momento durante el cual la diosa de la cosecha se mantuvo en silencio, pero como todas las cosas demasiado buenas, fue sólo la calma predecesora de la tormenta antes de que redirigiera su enojo hacia el hijo de Hades.

–Como sea –masculló–. Sin embargo, Hades –continuó después de lanzarle miradas que parecían estar disparando dagas–, si la decoración no te importa, como parece ser, al menos debería avergonzarte la manera en la que tratas a mi hija, teniéndola metida en este agujero maldito en contra de su voluntad y obligándola a convivir con tu irrespetuoso…

–Madre –siseó Perséfone como advertencia, mientras se giraba para mirar a Hades, que apretó la mandíbula con firmeza y convirtió sus manos en puños, aunque Perséfone sabía que no le replicaría nada a Deméter, en vano intento por no enemistarse más profundamente con su hermana.

Sin embargo, a Perséfone no le interesaba demasiado la reacción de su esposo, pues sabía que no pasaría de una leve molestia para con Deméter –a quien soportaba sólo porque ella, Perséfone, no lo había pedido que la corriera cada vez que la diosa de la cosecha intentaba entrar en el Inframundo– sino Nico, a quien alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo que bajaba la vista hacia el suelo de mármol con algo que se encontraba entre el miedo y las ganas de desaparecer.

–Sabes que tengo razón –prosiguió Deméter, sin haberse dado cuenta de la nota de advertencia en la voz de su hija, o de la reacción que sus palabras habían provocado en la pequeña familia–. Te está obligando a permanecer aquí, con este engendro de…

A su izquierda, e ignorando deliberadamente a su madre, Perséfone apreció el leve movimiento de Nico, que se encogió sobre sí mismo en un vano intento por que Deméter dejara de notarlo.

–Suficiente, madre –decidió Perséfone, dando un paso hacia el frente, perdiendo de vista a su hijastro y esposo, su mirada enfocada solamente en Deméter–. No voy a permitir que le hables así a mí hijo.

–¿Di-disculpa? –tartamudeó Deméter con incredulidad.

–Lo que escuchaste, mamá –insistió Perséfone–. No permitiré que sigas hablándole así a mi hijo.

Tras algunos segundos de conmoción, y de lo que con toda probabilidad era la expresión más confundida que Perséfone había visto en sus largos milenios sobre la tierra, Deméter por fin recuperó el habla.

–¿Ya olvidaste, Perséfone –comenzó, casi siseando–, que ese chico es el producto de la infidelidad de tu marido?

–Lo mismo puede decir Hera de mí –respondió Perséfone a su vez, en voz baja, ocultando una amenaza –. ¿O es que ya olvidaste tú que mi padre estaba casado y no precisamente contigo?

Por un segundo, la expresión de Deméter se tiñó con dolor, pero sólo para transformarse después en una de indignación total.

–Ése no es el punto, Perséfone –masculló con desprecio–. Lo que estoy diciendo es que Hades te raptó, separándote de mí sólo para después serte infiel con una mujer que…

–Y lo mismo puede decir Hera –repitió Perséfone–. ¿Cómo crees que se siente ella cada vez que te tiene que ver sabiendo que su esposo tuvo una hija contigo, su hermana?

–¡Es distinto! –insistió Deméter–. Ella no tiene que verte si no quiere, y en cambio Hades te obliga a convivir con este…

–¡Nadie me está obligando a nada, madre! –rugió Perséfone–. ¡Estoy haciendo lo que hago por decisión voluntaria!

–No puedo creerlo. ¡Sólo míralo! –enfatizó Deméter, dando un paso hacia el frente, gesticulando como si fuera a tomar a Nico por un brazo, con el mero objetivo de demostrarle a Perséfone su punto, aunque ella ya estaba lista para interponerse en caso de que Deméter realmente se atreviera a tocarlo–. ¡Míralo y dime que no te recuerda a esa mujer cada que lo ves!

Perséfone inhaló aire lentamente, antes de suspirar con profundidad, asegurándose así de que cuando finalmente habló, su voz estuviera cargada de una serenidad gélida, pero no dirigida hacia la madre del chico detrás de ella, sino hacia la suya propia.

–Maria era una mujer muy hermosa –aseguró con estoicismo–, y no veo por qué algo así debería de molestarme.

Si antes Deméter había parecido ofendida, ahora definitivamente lucía fumante, y la indignación en su rostro simplemente parecía insuperable.

–¡Te fue infiel! –repitió Deméter con desesperación, apuntando hacia Hades con odio–. ¿Es que no entiendes eso?

–¡Yo se lo fui antes! –replicó Perséfone, perdiendo el perfecto autocontrol que había lucido hasta entonces, casi gritando ahora–. Con Zeus, con Adonis, ¿y sabes qué, madre? –inquirió duramente–. ¡Él jamás me lo ha echado en cara! ¿Por qué iba yo a hacerlo?

–¡Porque es una falta de respeto y de consideración para ti! –insistió Deméter, como quien apunta algo obvio, casi con rabia.

–¡Madre! –la cortó Perséfone, elevando la voz–. Sí entiendes que comparto la paternidad de mis dos únicos hijos biológicos con mi propio padre, Zeus, que no está casado ni contigo ni conmigo, ¿verdad?

–¡Eso no quita que tú..!

–¡Suficiente! ¡Estoy harta, madre! –rugió Perséfone, sus límites de tolerancia finalmente rebasados mientas avanzada hacia adelante, apuntando acusativamente a Deméter con el índice de su mano derecha, su mano izquierda colocada limpiamente sobre su cadera–. ¡Harta de que cada vez que te veo todo lo que sepas hacer es quejarte! ¡Si me extrañaras tanto como dices usarías nuestro tiempo juntas en algo distinto, pero no! ¡Todo lo que hacer es quejarte! ¡Que si mi casa, que si mi marido, que si mi familia! ¡Soy feliz, madre! –concluyó–. ¿Es que no puedes entender eso?

–No puedo creer que me estés levantando la voz, Perséfone – chilló Deméter, con un todo de voz exageradamente herido, ignorando las emotivas palabras de su hija en su totalidad–. ¿Cómo es posible que..?

–¡Por favor, mamá! –la cortó la diosa más joven–. ¡Hace dos milenios que me casé y no vivo contigo y tú aún no apruebas ni aceptas a mi marido! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Es sencillamente ridículo!

–Estos no son los modales que yo te enseñé… –continuó Deméter.

–¡Es suficiente, madre! –repitió Perséfone una vez, esperando que en un golpe de suerte Deméter finalmente captara el mensaje–. ¡Tengo un esposo, tengo un hijo, tengo una familia! ¡Soy feliz! –concluyó–. ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes? ¡Y sí, como cereales! –ironizó, antes de que Deméter pudiera siquiera hablar de la materia–. ¡Trajiste suficiente avena como para alimentarnos los próximos dos siglos!

La expresión de Deméter se metamorfoseó nuevamente, transformándose de una ofendida a una adolorida y llena de desconsuelo que Perséfone sabía perfectamente no se trataba más que de una patética exageración.

–No puedo creerlo, Perséfone –murmuró, hablando con una voz dolida ante lo que la aludida sólo pudo rodar los ojos–. Todos los modales que te enseñé tirados por borda, como si ni siquiera supieras lo que es la educación –entonces, herida y humillada como estaba, Deméter comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta del palacio, volviendo su mirada hacia Hades acusativamente–. ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Todas mis desgracias son tu culpa! –decidió–. ¡Mi hija era una mujer educada hasta que te conoció! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Fuiste tú quien..!

Perséfone rodó los ojos con hastío ante las palabras de su madre, pero su rostro pronto se iluminó con una brillante idea. Sinceramente, era probable que Deméter hubiera tardado más en cruzar el umbral que delimitaba la puerta de entrada que Perséfone en conjurar cerrar las puertas de bronce con un fluido movimiento de su muñeca derecha y un gesto de hastío en el rostro.

La indignada voz de Deméter resonó por la sala un rato más, aunque ahora, gracias a las gruesas puertas, era más difícil entender lo que decía; por otro lado, nadie estaba prestándole atención de todas maneras.

Tras un rato, Deméter debió de decidir que había tenido suficiente humillación por un día y su voz se detuvo de forma súbita, por lo que Perséfone y todos los que se encontraban al otro lado de las puertas, incluyendo a un par de guardias-esqueletos, supusieron que se había teletransportado fuera del Inframundo.

Cuando finalmente la voz de Deméter dejó de escucharse, Perséfone lanzó un suspiro al aire que más bien pareció un bufido, mismo que mezclaba alivio y un poco de cansancio antes de que una sonrisa trepara por sus labios.

Así, sonriendo, giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con su familia, su expresión una de completa tranquilidad.

Los ojos verdes de Perséfone se detuvieron sólo un instante en Hades, quien le devolvió una mirada cargada de agradecimiento y cariño antes de volverse hacia Nico, que aún mantenía la mirada baja, encorvado sobre sí mismo como si estuviera intentando desaparecer. Ésa sola imagen fue suficiente para que Perséfone ardiera en deseos de llamar a gritos a Deméter y obligarla a disculparse por lo que le había dicho al muchacho. Verdaderamente, que si hacerle eso a un niño eran los "modales" que Deméter estaba tan orgullosa de haberle enseñado… Pero ya se las arreglaría con su madre después, decidió.

–¿Nico? –lo llamó suavemente, mientras se adelantaba en dirección del chico. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera avanzar más, Nico se le adelantó al movimiento lanzándose a los brazos de Perséfone, que lo esperaban abiertos y rodeando la cadera de la diosa con sus propios brazos.

Ante ese gesto, Perséfone sólo pudo ensanchar su sonrisa, mientras aferraba a Nico con cariño.

–Gracias –susurró Nico contra el pecho de la diosa, su voz estrangulada con lágrimas contenidas que Perséfone no quería ver caer y que habría hecho cualquier cosa por refrenar.

Lentamente, Perséfone retrocedió un poco para poder mirar a Nico a los ojos, aunque se vio obligada a llevar su mano derecha hasta la mejilla del chico y obligarlo a elevar la vista antes de que sus ojos pudieran encontrarse.

–Lo decía en serio –aseguró con gentileza, dejando que todo el cariño que sentía por el chico se trasluciera en la sonrisa que le dedicó en ese momento a su hijo.

Tras asegurarse de que Nico le creía, Perséfone se enderezó poco a poco, pasando su brazo derecho por los hombros del chico y atrayéndolo hacia su costado derecho, rodeándolo protectoramente.

Aún sonriendo, se volvió hacia su marido, quien le devolvió una sonrisa torcida en la que era fácil adivinar el cariño.

–Es mi madre, y la adoro –explicó Perséfone mientras extendía su mano libre hacia Hades, quien casi de inmediato se aproximó hasta ella para rodear su cintura–, pero hay veces en las que sinceramente no la soporto.

Ante eso, tanto Hades como Nico sólo pudieron asentir. De hecho, Perséfone creyó ver que incluso los guardias-esqueleto que vigilaban la puerta de entrada gesticulaban su aprobación.

–Espero no tener noticias de ella hasta la primavera –comentó Perséfone, agradeciendo más que nunca que el otoño apenas comenzaba.

–Después de esto, casi dudo que quiera verte para entonces –ironizó Hades.

–Ojalá –concedió Perséfone, solo bromeando en parte–. Pero se le terminará pasando, estoy segura. Mientras tanto –continuó–, terminemos el desayuno y que por favor, no sirvan cereales hasta el verano –concluyó, lo que consiguió sacarle a Nico una sonrisa que hizo que Perséfone sintiera que no volver a ver a su madre por lo que restaba de eternidad bien valía la pena.

Fue así, finalmente, como los tres se dirigieron de vuelta hacia el comedor del palacio, la anterior discusión con Deméter olvidada, aunque Perséfone se aseguró de jurar sobre el Río Estigio que no saldría del Inframundo sino hasta que Deméter se hubiera disculpado con Nico y Hades por lo que había dicho.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
